


Suffering Again

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hangover, Love, M/M, Morning After, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s kicking himself for overdoing the drinking yet again.





	Suffering Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 511: Hungover at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Ryo actually had the nerve to be amused, much to Dee’s disgust. 

“Weren’t you the one who swore ‘Never Again’ after your post-Christmas party hangover?” he teased. “That was hardly more than a week ago, and yet here you are, suffering through another one. Don’t you ever learn?”

Dee was wondering that himself, but he wasn’t about to admit it. “Shut up. Just go away and let me die in peace,” he groaned, pulling the pillow over his head to block out Ryo’s too cheerful voice as well as the light. Why did morning have to be so bright?

“You’re not dying, any more than you were last time,” Ryo said with a complete lack of sympathy. “Just be grateful we don’t have work today.”

The day after the Christmas Party they’d been on second shift and that had been one of the most miserable workdays Dee had ever experienced. He’d survived only thanks to Ryo regularly dosing him with painkillers. He shuddered at the memory, then groaned again as the bed shuddered with him, making his head spin. 

Remaining silent and still, he waited for the world to stop moving, and after a while heard Ryo’s soft footsteps as he left the room.

It was a sore point with Dee that Ryo never seemed to suffer the way he did after a night of drinking, one of the few grudges he had against the man he loved. Of course Ryo probably didn’t drink as much as Dee did, but he hadn’t thought he’d drunk all that much the night before either, so why did he feel so bad now? They’d had dinner out, and a bottle of wine. Then there’d been punch and beer at the party, and okay, maybe he’d drunk a bit more there than Ryo had, and did he remember a glass or two of scotch to warm himself up when they’d gone back inside after watching the fireworks? Yeah, he was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined that.

Never again. Okay, yeah, he’d vowed that last time but this time he really meant it. Drinking in moderation was fine, but getting plastered was off the menu permanently; that could be his New Year’s resolution. It was still January first, wasn’t it? While trying to figure that out, he fell asleep again, the only refuge he had from his hangover.

Some time later, Dee surfaced from a weird dream about swimming in a huge bowl of punch, wondering why his head felt hot. Oh yeah, he had a pillow over it. Cautiously he shifted it away, squinting in the sunlight. He felt marginally better, enough that dying seemed unlikely, although his head was still pounding. There was water and painkillers on the nightstand, Ryo being thoughtful as usual, and Dee sat up carefully, relieved that this time the room kept still. When Ryo came to check on him again, which he would, he’d tell his lover about his resolution.

Dee’s heavy drinking days were over for good.

The End


End file.
